Homecoming
by Lucy Heartphillia
Summary: What will happen when the band gets accepted to none other than Cross Academy? Will Alice discover her secret and live in peace now that she knows or will it destroy her and all she loves and cares about?


p style="font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;"They were the strongest pureblood clan, the elite of the elite, far stronger than the Kuran clan, in fact, some may say that the Kuran's were born after they were. This clan's name was the Nightingale's. Long ago they were at the top of the pyramid until the incident occurred./span/p  
p style="font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;"LONG BEFORE THE INCIDENT~/span/p  
p style="font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;"In a large, extravagant, pink-coated room, a little girl with dark auburn hair and eyes of liquid gold layed on the soft-carpeted floor drawing. "Alice. Come, we have guests and I want to introduce you to them." said a lady with hair similar to the young girl, Alice./span/p  
p style="font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""Okay mommy," replied Alice as she took her mother's hand. Both went down the staircase leading to the living room where the guests were seated on couches./span/p  
p style="font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""Alice this is Juri and Haruka Kuran," the mother said as she pointed to a heavily-pregnant lady with brownish-red hair and eyes of the same color, then at a man with dark brown hair./span/p  
p style="font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Kuran," Alice said as she bowed down to them./span/p  
p style="font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""What an adorable little girl. We have one on the way soon, her name will be Yuki, our little snow princess." Juri said to Lacie. /span/p  
p style="font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;"Haruka just stood there staring at Alice as if he was thinking of something, he then asked, "Lacie, how old is Alice right now?" Juri and Lacie stopped talking and stared at him in slight shock./span/p  
p style="font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""She is four, why?" Lacie asked. /span/p  
p style="font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""Haruka are you suggesting that Alice and Kaname should wed when they are of age?" Juri asked her husband. /span/p  
p style="font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""Yes, that is exactly what I am suggesting. That is only if Lacie w-w-w-wants to I m-m-mean." stuttered Haruka as he glanced over at Lacie who was glaring at him as soon as Juri asked the question. /span/p  
p style="font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""I want my daughter to be happy. She will be the one to decide who she marries. Her father would have also said no to this idea if he were still alive. As parents, not purebloods, we want our children's happiness is a priority. Just like us, you and I were to marry, but you chose Juri and I chose Vincent." replied Lacie./span/p  
p style="font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;"Juri and Haruka stood there thinking and soon they both said in unison, "You are right, we shouldn't force them. They should be happy instead."/span/p  
p style="font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;"FOUR YEARS LATER AFTER YUKI WAS BORN~/span/p  
p style="font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""How is he? Does he really love his sister, Yuki?" Lacie questioned over the phone./span/p  
p style="font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""Yes, he does. He never leaves her side," responded Juri. /span/p  
p style="font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""That's good. It's almost time, is it not? He should be here soon to attack both of our houses." says Lacie. /span/p  
p style="font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""Yes, Haruka is outside waiting for his arrival. What about you? Are you ready?" asks Juri. /span/p  
p style="font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""I have guards waiting outside as we speak," answers Lacie. /span/p  
p style="font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""I have to go! He's here! Goodbye Lacie. I sent Kaname over there so hurry up and do it!" says Juri. /span/p  
p style="font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""Goodbye I will miss you," responds Lacie, then she hangs up. She walks towards Alice and starts to block her memories of her lifeblood lifestyle. Just as Juri said Kaname was there waiting for, Lacie gave Alice to Kaname. Kaname then started to walk away, with Alice in his arms to get her somewhere safe./span/p  
p style="font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;"Goodbye, my dear daughter Alice. I love you, my dear. Remember me soon. Remember…/span/p  
p style="font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;"And with those thoughts, Lacie was ready to be murdered by the hands of Rido Kuran./span/p  
p style="font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="background: transparent;"~I'll Show You A Sweet Dream Tonight…~/span/span/p 


End file.
